Part 2
by Lestat prince of the vampires
Summary: part 2 of the first few chapters or demons in the moon light


Chapter Six

Friends until the end

I walked up to sissy and Darin "hey any one of you knows sissy wire and derrick" I asked demandingly "um we are" sissy and derrick replied together "great lets go" I said hurriedly "but why" asked sissy "don't ask any questions just follow me and hurry" I rushed they finally got to a building that was old and slanted they went into it and went up huge flights of wooden stairs and finally got to a room and was in it was sickening a dog was lying on a bed bleeding, bruised, cut, and weak sissy ran over to it and started to take care of it. He was big and fluffy "what is the point of this" Darin asked quietly "well I wanted to make sure that he got the care that he needs" Damien replied flatly "well I fixed him up and he should be fine" sissy said relieved that it wasn't to late to save him. It was 9:00 at night when the strangest thing happened sissy went into the room to give the dog some pet food but when she went into the room she didn't see a dog she saw a boy with brown hair and brown eyes it sent chills down sissy's back the boy seemed sad and tired he just lied there and stared at her sissy kept feeling sad for the boy but a bigger question was running through her mind "where was the puppy" she thought. In the morning when everyone was eating breakfast the boy that sissy saw came down where every one else was "well hello Casey you up" Darrin asked the boy "uh uh" the boy replied tiredly "Darrin how do you know him" sissy asked Darrin "we know each other by clan he is part of the ware wolf clan and I am from the vampire clan" Darrin replied.

Chapter seven

A chosen one

The next day me, sissy, darin, and Casey went off to get food and supplies for the next week and half as they walked down the road I saw some one I thought I would never see again it was Derrick. "Hello Damien nice to see you again I see you made some friends" Derrick said smiling sweetly "well I admit I am glad to see you to and I did make new friends unlike the demon friends you have back at Hell" I spat smiling and scowling at the fact I'll never be alone from the devil and his son and they'll keep following me probably until the end of time it's self "I have some thing to tell you four common we got to go back" Darin explained in a rush. "So what did you need to talk about to us" asked darin as he pored Irish breakfast Tea in a cup for the prince of the under world "my father wants to destroy the living so that demons can live with out annoying humans" Derrick replied coldly "so what do you want us to do about it" I asked with anger rising in his voice "I know how you always wanted attention Damien now's your chance to get that attention" Derrick replied and waving at me he handed me a map and pointed at a spot on it "this is where you need to go" he said "there you'll find out more information form the head elf he will show you the next place to go to good luck" he opened the door and walked out then disappeared.

Chapter eight

Fiona the Elf

"When do we stop" Casey wined we have been on the road for hours looking for the Enchanted Forest that held where we were going next. Ever since we started all Casey has been doing has been winning all day long and it was getting on my nerve I wanted to smash Casey's head in the wall I wanted to make him shut up. I was jealous of Darrin he could fly which he was doing at the moment Darrin looked so free with the bat wings but of course the devil had to ruin the moment because he found out some how and sent a demon out to get us because there was a demon standing right there in front of us. "Hello I've been given strict orders to exterminate you so who wants to face me off" the demon said "I will" before I hade time to react Darrin cut him off "no you need to find the forest I'll fight" Darrin said boldly "but Darrin we need you" sissy screamed at him "just go" he managed to say before the demon tackled him he screamed so loud and blood curtailing it sent chills down are backs when sissy went to see what happened she saw Darrin lying on the ground with blood all over his back and a pair of black bat wings on the ground she realized that those were Darrin's wings and she ran to go help him but then the demon grabbed her and stabbed her in the stomach she coughed up blood and fell to the ground the rest went black. Hours later she woke up and saw me looking at her sadly "hey you okay you took a nasty fall there" he asked "uh yah what about Darrin is he okay" asked sissy weakly my expression saddened even if I didn't say any thing she knew he wasn't doing so good she remembered the horrid scream and the blood and her trying to help but got stabbed in the stomach she started to cry and I wiped a tear from her face she looked at me and I gave her a reassuring smile. When she walked out side she saw a elf who was tending to Darrin's wounds "um is this the enchanted forest" sissy asked weakly "oh yah you're that girl who got stabbed right hi my names Fiona" said the girl "so you were pretty stupid to risk your tail like that but I thought it was cool how you knew you might get wailed on but you still went to save your friend" she continued " yah I guess" replied sissy "hey are you okay sis" Casey asked ever since they met Casey has been in affection for sissy and he got torn apart when she got hurt "I'm fine Casey" she said looking at the brown furred dog who had a scratch on it's right eye that was recently added to his facial features "what happened to your eye Casey" sissy asked worriedly "yah I just got it from the demon trying to save you" Casey answered quietly "oh you poor thing I'm so sorry" sissy said "just a scratch that boy will never be able to see out of that eye again" Fiona said "oh sorry I didn't mean to rain on your parade" Fiona apologized "you poor thing I'm so sorry" sissy apologized to Casey "it's all right" he rehashed her he didn't want to worry her. "So Fiona do you know who the head elf is" I asked "yup it's me" she replied happily "WHAT" every one said at the same time "yup that's me" Fiona said again "but you're just a kid" Casey said "actually It's true it can happen I've done research on this elf tribe and she comes from a royal family so she's head elf" Darrin explained weakly "you okay" I asked him "yah" Darrin said "any way what did you guys need" Fiona asked "yah do you know where to go on this map" I replied holding up the map that Derrick gave us " um lets see" she said as she scanned the map "um it looks like you got to go there Demon village" "what oh what ever lets go" I angrily said "wait stop I'll go with you" Fiona said "no" I replied "he hey get back here right know Mr." Fiona yelled as she ran to catch up.

Chapter nine

The Demon Village

"Hey what's this" Fiona asked she has been bothering me along with Casey and I wanted to bash their faces into the ground but after the scratch on Casey's eye I didn't want to hurt him any more then he already is and get sissy angry at me so I just dwelt with it Darrin was walking behind us he seemed sad because he wasn't able to fly again he had all these scratches on him and he looked like he hated life he wasn't smiling at all it tormented me to see some one so broken up he looked like me when I was torn up. They finally got to the Demon village and it was torn up hardly any one was here and it was dark. They saw a figure in the distance. It was Derrick he was smiling we walked up to him "what are you doing here Derrick" asked Damien derrick walked up with no hesitation stopped and gave a chuckle as though some thing was funny "I came to help you guys with your next place" he stopped and smiled fiercely "and to tell Damien that he used to live here" I replied "what" I shouted horrified at his words "yes it's true and I know where your true parents are" Derrick explained eyes burning like the true demon and monster he was my face turned blood shot red and I grabbed Derrick's shirt and put up my face to his "where are they" I demanded "you mean where is she your fathers dead and if you want to see your mother you need to come with me" Derrick explained and before they knew it they were where Damien grew up and the devil was standing right in front of them "hello Damien long time no see" the devil grinned. "You I should have known" I spat angrily "yes so nice of you to join me" he replied happily grinning like a monster and looking at the different people around me "and I see you made new friends on your short journey to find me and what a pretty young girl" "leave her alone she's not part of this" I snapped the devil gripped his chest as though pretending to have a heart attack "oh so you don't care about her and if I hurt her you wouldn't scream and if I killed her you wouldn't regret it" the devil asked scowling a smile that looked impossible to make I just stared at him and didn't say any thing "hm I take that as a no" the devil guessed randomly at the complete silence I was giving him and smiled evilly his hand waved at some thing and sissy fell on the ground and started screaming as blood spilled out of her mouth and she was holding her head in pain I stared in horror as my best friend was in pain more and more anger was rising in me with every second of cries of agonizing pain I felt like a volcano about to abrupt any second I felt the massive headaches like the earthquakes you feel when a volcano is going to explode I felt dizzy and every memory flooded back to me. My mother and father how they loved him and then every thing went blank I couldn't remember any thing else I finally exploded with rage and grabbed Derrick by the neck "you stop now stop torturing her or I kill him" I snarled my demon side took over I let go of derrick and fell to the ground my teeth changed to fangs, my nails turned to claws, I grew taller, my eyes turned blood shot red, my voice deepened, wings came form my back Darrin, Casey, Fiona watched in horror as I stood in front of them i lunged at the devil and slashed my huge claws it hit the devil full force it's head fell off and derrick looked horrified as he saw his dad dead by me the demon monster I murdered a demon. "Whose next" I shouted excepting any challenge "uh um later" derrick studderd running away. it was all over. I turned back to human form and collapsed in tears Darrin and Casey snapped back into freak out mode and hurried to aid me in my weak state they left after they knew I was unharmed and went to help sissy who was bleeding on the floor I got back to my senses and dashed past every one to get to sissy and held her in my arms I looked at her and broke into tears she looked at me and gave me a weak smile "d-Damien I'm sorry" she managed to say before she closed her eyes she was as cold as a white December snow she was she went limp and I could tell what happened to poor sissy as one her hands dropped from mine. Sissy my closest friend to being human was dead.


End file.
